The Underworld
by thegringottsdragon
Summary: Kate's parents died in a fire when she was 6, and now a terrible destiny has been set for her. She looks at everyday like its her last... But her life is about to change in her 3rd year at Hogwarts school for wizards and witches, when she discovers the underworld itself. A romantic, action thriller about how we can change our destiny and write our own future.
1. Chapter 1

The wind whispered across the lake as the night dawned over the land. I looked out and I imagined the underworld and thought that if it did exist, my parents would be there. My parents... a distant memory now. The past, not the future.

"COME ON KATE WE NEED TO GO!" I sighed. Why was Bandon always so worried about school? All he cared about was homework, school work and practising spells. However, I didn't care about any of it. I only liked the cool spells. The spells that set fire to things, the spells that froze things or killed things. I stood up and stared across the lake. The deep, dark blue shone in the moon light. I sat back down. So what if we got a detention? They couldn't stop me from following my destiny, no one could.

I was looking at the lake when all of a sudden a chill hit me. "You two are in big trouble." sneered Professor Snape. I turned around to see a cold grin spread across his face. He knew about me. He knew everything. Brandon was in tears. His knee was cut and Professor Snape had his arm twisted around his in, what looked like, a painful position.

I stood and followed Snape up to the school. Really Kate? Really? One week into the school year and you were already in a heap of trouble. I stared at the stone floor. I knew Brandon would be angry at me and would attempt not to talk to me ever again. But Brandon wasn't one to hold grudges. Last year when I dyed his hair pink by accident, he said he would never speak to me again, but the next day he was my best friend again. So at least I won't loose my best friend, maybe my wand, but not my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Snape made my life a misery. Every lesson Snape yelled at me, sent me out and in total I got 7 detentions. The head of Gryffindor let Brandon off the hook but blamed me for getting him into trouble. I'm in Slytherin, so I had no hope in hell of getting off the hook...

I walked down the corridor and waited outside the head masters office. Why? You had to see the lake! You had to feel a connection to your dead parents! I mean for gods sake, they're dead! I looked up and nearly screamed. Brandon was staring right at me. His deep brown eyes ripping into my soul. His light brown hair and perfect features stunned me.

"Hi." I said. He looked at me, anger in his eyes. "Please! Brandon talk to me!" I stared at the floor. Maybe it was for the best. Brandon doesn't know about my destiny or my past. I carried on staring, well what else was I meant to do?

"You two!" Yelled Snape, "You two are going to have to sit and eat in my classroom while assembly's on. The headmaster will see you afterwards." We walked down to the dungeons where we sat at Snape's desk. I realised Brandon was my only friend and that I had to tell him. I looked at him. What was about to do? Is it the right thing to do? But by that time it was too late.

"Brandon, I haven't been honest with you..."


	3. Chapter 3

What am I doing? I can't tell anyone about... About... It's too late now. I was stupid and now I'm stuck and I can't get out of it! Brandon was staring at me like I was an alien. I had upset him again. Well done Kate!Just destroy any chance of a friendship or even relationship!

"You get me in deep trouble and now you're lying to me! Great! I knew you were trouble. I should've just stayed away like everyone else. But no! Sweet, little, pathetic Brandon just had to feel sorry for you and talk to you! Now all my REAL friends aren't talking to me because of you! YOU JUST HAD TO DESTROY MY LIFE, DIDN'T YOU!" Brandon kept on yelling. His face was bright red and his eyes filled with hatred. My eyes began to water. But it was for the best, this way I wouldn't hurt anyone. No one cares about me, no one...

"KATE! Tell me already would you, I'm waiting for you to tell me the truth. Nothing but the truth. The truth!" Said Brandon as he gazed into my eyes. For a moment I got lost, but then came to my senses. Through his anger I saw his real concern about me and what I was about to tell him. Here it goes...

"Brandon, I'm a ticking time bomb." I said staring at floor, ignoring everything else. "When I was young, my parents died in a fire. A fire Voldemort started. He killed my parents because the were both half- bloods and refused to follow him. But instead of killing me, he set my destiny. Soon, I think, I will be forced to kill and sacrifice myself to the darkness ,or something, and allow Voldemort to get stronger until he takes over the world!But I will be left behind, my soul eternally wondering and it will be my fault for the worlds being plunged into eternal darkness. I will live in the underworld, facing the pain and suffering for all the people who died. I will have no choice. It's necessary for lord Voldemort to rule, and it's been set for me. It's my destiny, there's no hiding from it, it's my destiny..."

"Why haven't you told me this before? You don't have to do it! Just don't kill yourself, it's easy! You can choose your own destiny..." Brandon carried on, his eyes bright with the hope of saving me. He didn't understand.

"You don't understand! It's not my choice! If I don't kill myself, the death eaters will force me to! You know the evil, crazy powerful, generally crazy evil wizards like Snape! Just forget it. Leave me alone, I don't want you to get dragged into this or hurt or worse. Leave me alone," I stormed out. I wish he would've just left me alone. It's my destiny he can't change it and I don't want him to get hurt. I opened the door to the corridor and stood right in front of me was Snape. He had heard everything. A cold grin spread across his face as he turned around and walked away. I'd got Brandon dragged into this now, and they were going to use him to threaten me. I didn't care, I would do it willingly. It's my destiny, I can't change it. No one can.


End file.
